


More Than A Handshake

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Four Part Drabbles [47]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drabble, Drabbles, Falling In Love, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Hands : A Love Story, Kissing, Kissing in Public, M/M, Vulcan Kissing, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 10:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11826558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Part 3 of 4 of "Hands : A Love Story"Spock and McCoy kiss in public, and nobody notices.





	More Than A Handshake

“So, Spock, there are feelings between us, huh?”

“There appear to be, Doctor.”

“It won’t work.”

“Agreed.”

“You agreed awfully fast!”

“What you said is true.”

“Now’s a helluva time to start agreeing with me!”

“I do not understand any of what is happening.”

“Neither do I! Love isn’t logical! Yet, that’s what I’m feeling for you. Something better have mercy on us. We’re gonna need it!”

“Can love be a good thing, Doctor?”

“Hell, yes! I can make you glad that you’re alive!”

“Let us kiss again.”

“Here?! In the cafeteria?!”

Spock extended his hand. “The Vulcan way, Leonard.”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
